Teach Me
by NCISMcGee
Summary: Leia wants Han to teach her. Sort of a loose sequel to "Memories".


So you all will be happy to know I am still in the land of the living! Life really sucked for a while and I had to take a break to deal with a lot of really important stuff. All I can say is victory is sweet and I hope my ex burns in hell. (I know, kinda harsh, but you have to know the whole story.) I was supposed to be in court today but I figured, hey, since it was postponed I would type up this story I wrote forever ago and never got the chance to post! Hurray!

So anyway, this is kind of a loose sequel to "Memories", but you don't have to read that for this to make sense.

Yeah, don't own them (just the action figures) and I will do them no permanent harm (this time). Rated 'M' for a reason folks…

Any mistakes belong to me.

Hope you enjoy!

Han had searched Home One for the better part of an hour for Leia. It seemed like forever since he had kissed her as they parted ways this morning. He had run into General Rikeean, so he knew her debriefing was over. She was nowhere to be found. He began to worry and he headed back to the main hangar bay. He strode up the ramp to the Falcon wondering where she could have gotten off to. He started thinking, realizing that the Home One was a massive ship and she could have gotten pulled off into another meeting in any number of conference rooms. As he stood in the lounge, he heard a noise coming from the direction of his cabin. He slowly walked towards it, listening carefully. After a few seconds, he realized someone was sobbing. Leia.

He quickly walked the rest of the way and looked in the door to see her curled up on the bed crying her heart out.

"Leia, sweetheart, what's wrong?"

She didn't answer him so he walked over and sat gently on the bed and softly rubbed her back.

"Leia?"

She took a deep, shaky breath. "War sucks."

He continued to rub her back. "That's the understatement of the century."

She rolled over and looked up at him, her eyes red and puffy. "I'm serious Han. Do you have any idea how many lives we lost in this battle? How many gave up everything for the Rebellion? The worst part is this still isn't over, not by a long shot."

He brushed the tears from her cheeks and nodded. "I know."

"This was a huge victory, but the war is far from over." She began to cry again. "How many more have to die Han? It's not fair!"

She unexpectedly sat up and began to beat on his chest with her fists. It didn't hurt him, but caught him by surprise. He grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.

"It's not fair," she sobbed into his chest.

He held her and kissed the top of her head. "Leia, I wish I could tell you everything would be all right."

She shook her head and pulled away slightly from him. "I know you can't Han," she said quietly.

He didn't know what else to say. He brushed more tears from her cheek. "I love you Leia."

She responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. He tangled his hands in her hair and deepened the kiss. She leaned into him, pushing him back onto the bed. She continued to kiss him as she moved to lay on top of him. He was surprised at her boldness after her confession the night before. He tried to control himself as his hands held her hips. They stayed like that for a while, just kissing each other's worries away. Eventually, she broke the kiss and pulled back just enough to look at him.

"Make love to me Han."

He wasn't prepared to hear that. He brushed his fingers across her cheek. "Leia, are you sure?"

She nodded slightly. "Please. I want you Han. Teach me how to love you."

He smiled at her and rolled them over so he was on top of her. She was both excited and afraid, but she loved him and wanted him so badly. He kissed her gently.

"Stay here, I'll be right back."

She gave him a questioning look as he got up from the bed.

"I have to go close the hatch."

She smiled and could feel her face flush. Han quickly went out and closed and locked the ramp. He returned to his cabin and closed the door behind him. He looked at Leia on the bed, her eyes still red and her face tear stained. She was absolutely beautiful. He was determined to make her forget all about the war, the Alliance and everything else in the universe except the two of them. He took off his blaster belt and his boots then gently climbed back on the bed and covered her body with his. He kissed her gently while supporting his weight on his forearms. She was so tiny beneath him.

"Leia, I love you so much," he whispered between kisses.

He pushed off the bed and sat back on his knees and unbuttoned his shirt. He pulled it off and tossed it somewhere behind him then took the bottom of her shirt and tugged upward. She shifted and lifted up slightly to help him get it off. He tossed her shirt to the floor as well. He admired her exposed skin, her bra the only thing covering her upper body. Her could see the slight blush covering her body as he took in the sight of her.

"So beautiful," he murmured as he lay back over her and started kissing her again.

At first she just lay there, not sure what she should do. Han kissed a path across her jaw to her ear. He nibbled on her earlobe.

"Touch me, Leia," he whispered.

He felt her hands slowly move up his sides then across his back. He groaned and started to suck and kiss her neck, marking her delicate skin. She gasped his name and lightly scratched her nails down his back as his hand slid up and cupped her breast. He kissed a trail down her chest and softly nipped her breast through the fabric of her bra. He shifted her slightly and reached around her with his free hand to unclasp the garment. He looked up at her as he slid the straps from her shoulders, mindful of her blaster burn. Her eyes were closed tightly and she was biting her bottom lip.

"Leia, I promise I won't hurt you. All you have to do is tell me to stop."

She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Just relax sweetheart. Trust me, I promise you'll enjoy this."

He gave her a lopsided grin and moved up to kiss her again as he pulled the bra from her body and tossed it across the cabin. His hand found her breast again and he gently caressed the soft skin. She moaned and closed her eyes again.

"Just relax," he whispered again.

His fingers teased her nipple, gently rolling the little bud between his thumb and forefinger. Leia sighed as he trailed kisses down her neck, past her collarbone and down her chest until his tongue found her hardened nipple. She dug her fingernails into his back and arched off the bed as he squeezed her breast and closed his mouth around her nipple. She moaned his name loudly as he licked and sucked her flesh. He moved to suck on the other nipple as his hand moved down to work on the fastened of her pants.

After unbuttoning her pants, he kissed his way down her body to her stomach. He slid off the end of the bed and pulled her boots off then slowly peeled her pants down her legs. He stood up and shamelessly raked his eyes over her nearly naked body. He began kissing his way up her body, taking his time with her. He placed soft kisses on her lower legs, behind her knees, up her thighs, pausing briefly and thinking. He thought it was probably too soon to teach her that. He would definitely save that for later. He placed one soft kiss against her center through her panties then up her stomach back to her breasts. He gently parted her legs with his knee and came to a rest between her thighs and she was surprised when she felt his hardness pressing against her. He felt her tense up and knew she could feel just how hard he was against her center.

He shifted to the side and pulled her against him and kissed her. He thought he would go insane as he felt her nearly naked body pressed against him, his hands wandering all over her. She was so soft under his work calloused hands. He rolled her onto her back and stayed at her side. His mouth again found her nipple and he sucked and nipped at the sensitive nub. She moaned as his hand caressed her stomach then slowly slid lower. Still licking and sucking on her breast, he looked up at her as he gently slid his hand between her thighs, caressing her through her silken panties. Her expression told him she was not quite certain about things. He bit down a little harder on her nipple as he stroked her center. She gasped and tangled her hand in his hair. He smiled against her breast.

"You like that, huh?" he murmured.

She nodded slightly. "Oh Gods yes. Please Han."

He took that as his cue to keep going. He continued to lavish her breast with his mouth as he slipped a finger inside her panties. He was surprised at how wet she was. He groaned her name as he gently stroked her wet flesh. Her breathing had become short pants and she arched off the bed when he softly rubbed her clit with his finger.

"Oh Gods!"

Her body shook and Han was surprised. He had barely touched her and he had made her come. He rolled her nipple between his teeth and rubbed her clit harder. Leia felt a wonderful sensation build in her stomach then felt the pleasure from her toes to the top of her head as her body exploded in a second, more powerful orgasm. She had never felt anything so wonderful. She cried out his name as she clutched the sheets with one hand and his shoulder with the other.

"Damn Leia," he whispered as he watched her face relay the pleasure she was experiencing.

After she stopped trembling, he pulled his hand from her panties. As she lay there catching her breath, he quickly moved to take off his pants and underwear then kicked them off the end of the bed. He pushed up against her again and rubbed his erection against her thigh. Her eyes sprung open in surprise. He brushed a few stray hairs from her face and kissed her softly.

"Relax, Leia."

It would probably kill him if she asked him to stop at this point, but he wasn't going to force anything on her that she wasn't ready for. He gently slid his hand down her body and found the waistband of her panties. She seemed hesitant as he pulled them off and tossed them. He softly caressed her body as he looked into her eyes.

"Are you really sure about this Leia? Because if you aren't , I have to stop right now."

She kissed his lips gently then ran her fingers through his hair.

"Take me Han. I want you to be the man to make love to me for the first time. I love you." She smiled at him and he thought he might die right there.

He kissed her. "I love you too."

He slowly moved over her, gently parting her legs with his knee again. She gasped when she felt his hardness brush against her folds. He wondered if she knew it was probably going to hurt, then he also thought of something else. He brushed her cheek with his hand.

"Leia, are you protected?"

She nodded. "Alliance protocol calls for all female…"

He silenced her with a gentle finger on her lips. "Let's not talk about the Alliance right now."

She kissed his finger and nodded. He softly kissed her lips before deepening the kiss as her hands began to caress his back. His mouth moved to her neck as he shifted his hips so he was poised at her entrance. He gently pushed forward until he was barely inside of her. She was so tight, he was afraid of hurting her. He stopped kissing her neck and looked at her face again. Her eyes were squeezed shut. He brushed her cheek.

"Leia, open your eyes. Look at me honey."

She looked at him and he could tell she knew what he was thinking. She put her hand behind his neck and pulled him in to kiss him deeply. He pushed his hips forward and felt her tight body surrounding him. He heard her muffled cry as he slid the rest of the way in, taking her virginity. He felt bad; he promised her he wouldn't hurt her. He opened his eyes and saw a tear slide down her cheek and kissed it away.

"I'm so sorry Leia," he whispered to her.

Her hands were gripping his shoulders so tightly he thought she might leave bruises.

"Oh Gods baby, I'm so sorry."

She relaxed her grip and opened her eyes. She supped his face with her hands.

"It's okay Han. It's over. I'm fine."

He kissed her again but remained still to allow her to adjust to him. Slowly, he started to rock his hips against her, setting a gentle pace as he kissed her face and neck. He groaned as she ran her hands down his back, lightly scratching with her nails. He kissed his way down to her breasts and her hands slid lower to firmly grasp his backside as he licked over her erect nipples. She began to moan his name as he picked up the pace a little. He could feel himself losing control as she wrapped her legs around him but he was determined to make her come again.

He pushed into her harder, deeper, as he continued to suck on her skin. She panted and groaned as she felt the same feeling building in her body again. He knew she was close as he reached between their bodies to rub her clit.

"Oh Han! Don't stop. Please!"

She dug her nails deep into his lower back and he hissed in pleasure/pain.

"Come on Leia. Let go for me baby."

Her body tightened around him and she yelled his name as her orgasm washed over her. He could feel her body spasm around his length and that was all it took to push him over the edge. He gripped her shoulders and thrust harder than he dared. After a few deep strokes he called her name as he came. She continued to cling to his body as they both rode out the last of their pleasure together. After a few seconds, his body went slack and he rolled to the side so he wouldn't crush her.

He gathered her up in his arms and pulled her body against his. She rested her head on his chest as his hand absently stroked her hip. After they both caught their breath, he ran his hand up and down her back.

"Are you all right sweetheart?"

She shifted to look up at him and smiled brightly. "I'm more than all right Han. That was wonderful. I've never felt so alive and loved." She placed a kiss on his chest. "Thank you. I love you Han."

He tightened his hold on her and kissed the top of her head. "I love you too Leia. I promise you I am not going anywhere without you. Ever."

She sighed lightly as he pulled the blanket over them. Together they faded off to sleep and Leia din;t have a care in the world besides Han.

So yeah, a little sappy in some spots but oh well. I like feedback, but it's not required.

And once again- I want to wish my ex a lousy birthday. I hope you rot in hell you rat bastard! (No, I don't have any issues…LOL)

Love and kisses…

HAHA!


End file.
